Jebakan Manis Akashi
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Akashi lagi-lagi dibuat kesal oleh keenam budaknya. terlintas di otaknya sebuah ide untuk membalas dendam atas kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. kira-kira bagaimana tindakan balas dendam Akashi tersebut? /sekuel Ketika Akashi Amnesia/


Yo minna ketemu lagi ya sama saya, pasti bosen banget kan? =w=

Ma, ma, saya juga bingung kenapa bisa hyperaktif banget di fandom ini. -_-'a

Oke, sambil nunggu jam 12 malem saya pun iseng bikin sekuel FF saya yang berjudul Ketika Akashi Amnesia. *dia mau mangkal diatas salah satu pohon nangka soalnya kalo udah jam 12*

Mungkin ini terpublish sekitar jam 12 lewat dikit. #gakpenting

Dari pada saya cengo sambil natapin TL twitter dan beranda FB yg random, akhirnya saya putusin Akashi, eh ralat, maksudnya saya putusin untuk ngetik FF ini. :3

Bagi yang belum pernah baca ff Ketika Akashi Amnesia disarankan baca dulu + ditunggu ripiunya. XD #modus

Ya udah dari pada kelamaan dan pasti readers bosen dengerin ah nggak maksudnya membaca ocehan saya mending kita capcus ke ffnya.

Happy reading~ ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Jebakan Manis Akashi © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: K+**

**Character : Akashi Seijuro**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

**RnR**

Siang itu begitu damai, saking damainya suara kecoak penghuni lapangan basket SMP Teiko yang sedang ngerumpi pun bisa terdengar. Sesosok pemuda bersurai merah terlihat tengah berbaring diatas kursi panjang yang ada di pinggir lapangan tersebut. Sebelah lengannya ia gunankan untuk menutupi kedua matanya mencoba untuk tertidur. Bosan bercampur kesal, itu lah yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak, kelima anak buahnya tak kunjung datang setelah ia menunggu selama hampir dua jam. Dalam hati ia terus mengutuki kelima pemuda yang terlambat datang latihan itu.

"Kenapa tak satu pun dari mereka menunjukkan batang hidungnya? Apa mereka bersekongkol untuk membolos latihan? Jika iya, awas saja! Mereka tak akan lolos dariku." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia kembali terdiam, semilir angin sepoy-sepoy menyeruak masuk melalui celah pintu lapangan yang sedikit terbuka, meniup tiap helai rambut indah berwarna merah tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiran pemuda merah itu sebuah kejadian yang belum lama ini menimpa dirinya. _Amnesia_, ya kejadian dimana ia diperbudak oleh orang-orang yang ia anggap sebagai budaknya. Kebayang kan bagaimana kesalnya diperbudak oleh budak sendiri? Apa lagi sampai dipermainkan yang dapat menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

Seulas senyuman licik terukir dibibir tipisnya_, 'Baiklah, kalian akan membayar semua itu dan akan sangat menyesal tidak datang latihan hari ini.'_

**RnR**

Siang itu sekelompok anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut dalam berbagai warna dan rasa tengah ribut tapi dengan suara yang pelan di depan sebuah pintu, lebih tepatnya pintu lapangan basket sekolah mereka. Merek saling berebutan untuk masuk paling belakang dan saling mendorong agar salah satu dari mereka membuka pintu tersebut paling pertama.

"Jangan aku, aku takut." Rengek Kise yang kini sudah berada paling depan.

"Jangan membantah, sudah kau buka sana!" perintah Aomine tanpa perasaan.

Kise mewek sambil menatap teman-temannya yang berada dibelakangnya. "Kurokocchi~" ucapnya berharap si pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu mau menolongnya.

"Maaf Kise-kun, aku juga takut pada Akashi-kun." Begitulah tanggapan si pemuda pucat tanpa ekspresi itu. Mendengarny Kise semakin nge-_down_.

"Sudahlah Kise, tinggal buka pintu saja repot." Ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ditangan kirinya yang terbalut perban kini tengah memegang sebuah benda berbentuk boneka pedo bear berwarna coklat yang ia yakini adalah _lucky item _nya hari ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kau saja yang membukanya, Midorimacchi!" protes Kise yang masih berlinang air mata. Namun si pemuda berambut ramah lingkungan itu hanya terdiam sambil membuang pandangannya dari pemuda kuning yang tengah merengek di depannya.

"Buka saja Kisechin." Ucap si pemuda tinggi berambut ungu dengan santainya sambil terus menikmati sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Hwuuuueee!" rengek Kise makin keras.

CKLEK!

Pintu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya, tidak, itu bukan kejadian mistis maupun horor seperti yang biasa terjadi di film-film para demit melainkan pemuda bersurai merah lah yang membukanya dari dalam. Seketika kelima pemuda yang sedari tadi ribut itu pun diam membatu di tempat ketika sepasang mata berwarna merah menatap mereka datar.

Akashi tersenyum ramah, "_Okaeri senpai._" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat manis.

Kelima pemuda tersebut pun ber-_shock_ ria secara berjamaah.

'_Apa maksudnya ini?! Bagimana bisa Akashi kun/chin/cchi seramah ini? Bahkan setelah kami membolos latihan kemarin?! Oh Neptunus apakah ini merupakan pertanda dunia akan kiamat?! Puja kerang ajaiiiiib~'_ batin kelimanya sambil memasang ekspresi wajah yang sangat _epic_. *bayangkan ekspresi wajah kayak Gintoki yang perannya digantiin sama Kintoki atau wajah para makhluk nista di Danshi Koukousei no Nijhijou. :p*

"_Naze?_ Kenapa senpai semua diam saja? Aku sudah lama menunggu loh." ucap Akashi dengan senyuman yang tidak terlepas dari bibirnya.

Kelima pemuda tersebut pun tersadar, spontan mereka merumbuk membelakangi pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah pada kapten kita." Ucap Midorima yang diikuti anggukan dari keempat lainnya.

"Mungkin saja efek amnesia waktu itu masih ada dan kini ia kembali amnesia. Bisa saja kan?" ucap Aomine diiringi tanya yang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Lagi pula tadi dia memanggil kita dengan sebutan _senpai_, berarti itu salah satu bukti kuat bahwa Akashicchi terkena amnesia lagi." jelas Kise.

tanpa mereka sadari Akashi tersenyum menyeringai dibelakang, ia tahu bahwa kelima budaknya tersebut telah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya yang begitu menggiurkan.

"_Konnichiwa minna!" _sapa Momoi ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya pada keenam pemuda yang berada tidak jauh lagi dari hadapannya. "Eh? Kenapa kalian berlima merumbukkan diri membelakangin Akashi-kun seperti itu?" tanyanya setelah berdiri tepat di hadapan kelima orang yang sedang berkumpul itu.

Salah satu pemuda yang berkulit tan itu pun menarik nista tangan mulus Momoi hingga tubuh Momoi ikut membungkuk seperti yang lainnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Momoi yang masih bingung dengan tingkah kelima temannya itu.

"Psst psst psst." Jelas kelima pemuda tersebut dengan cara berbisik.

"_Souka_, jadi begitu kejadiannya." Ucap gadis merah muda itu sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada Akashi yang kini membalas menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis dan mampu membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya terkena diabetes_. 'Kyaaaa! Unyu sekali! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat keunyuan Akashi-kun lagi.' _teriak nista batin Momoi yang tidak tahu ada gunting dibalik unyunya Akashi.

**RnR**

'_Enaknya siapa dulu ya yang dikerjain? Hmm~' _batin Akashi.

"_Senpai_." Panggil Akashi pada Aomine.

"Maksudmu, aku?" tanya Aomine sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada wajahnya sendiri. Akashi mengangguk. "_Naze_?"

"Aku diminta Momoi _senpai_ untuk mengambil beberapa bola lagi di gudang, mau kah kau menemaniku?" pinta Akashi dengan menatap Aomine penuh pengharapan.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Aomine singkat.

Mata Akashi mulai berkaca-kaca, "_Demo_ ... aku takut _senpai_." Ucapnya dengan nada hampir menangis.

"Cih!" Aomine mendengus kesal. "_Ma, ma_, cepat! Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktuku." Ucap Aomine seraya melangkah malas menuju keluar lapangan yang kemudian diikuti Akashi.

'_Kena kau, Daiki!' _batin Akashi yang sudah tersenyum _evil_.

"Kita sudah sampai, cepat ambil bolanya!" kata Aomine yang kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu gudang.

"_Demo_ ..."

Aomine berdecak kesal, "_Wakatta_! Ayo masuk!" ucapnya seraya membuka pintu gudang tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke dalamnya.

Akashi menyeringai dibelakang Aomine, kedua irisnya yang berwarna merah itu terlihat seakan menyala dalam kegelapan.

"Baiklah, kau bawa sisanya." Ucap Aomine yang kini ditangannya sudah terdapat empat benda bundar berwarna oranye. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat si pemuda bersurai merah telah tersenyum _evil_ di depan pintu gudang yang kemudian ia tutup dengan cara membantingnya.

_**BRAK!**_

Melihat hal tersebut si pemuda remang yang semakin remang ketika di dalam ruang gelap seperti itu pun segera berlari ke arah pintu. "KAMPREEEEEEET! BUKA PINTUNYA CEBOL! OI!" Teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor sang pintu dengan kerasnya. Namun nihil, Akashi tak sebaik itu untuk mau membukakan pintu untuk orang yang sudah menistai dirinya.

"Cih! _Kuso!_" dengus Aomine kesal. Kehilangan kesabarannya Aomine pun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut.

_3_

_2_

_1_

Aomine berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menerjang sang pintu, namun sang pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya. Alhasil Aomine yang sudah terlanjur belari kencang tidak dapat berhenti dan berhasil dengan mulus menabrak sebuat tiang yang berada satu meter dari depan gudang.

_**JDUK!**_

Akashi sempat menertawai kejadian tersebut sebelum kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang sedang merintih kesakitan memegangi wajahnya yang kini sudah babak belur.

"_Konoyarou_!" geramnya kesal seraya mengejar Akashi yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. "Cih! Jangan pikir kau bisa lari dariku, staminaku lebih bagus dari pada staminamu Akashi."

Benar saja, setelah beberapa saat Aomine sudah mampu mendahului Akashi dan memojokkan Akashi di sudut tembok koridor sekolah.

"Sekarang kau akan mebayar semua ini Akashi!" ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum layaknya om-om mesum yang sedang mengancam seorang gadis.

Akashi tak bergeming, kedua iris merahnya menangkap sosok seorang wanita paruh baya yang kebetulan lewat. "_Sensei, tasukette_! Aku ... aku akan diperkosa oleh Aomine-kun!" ucapnya ngaur setengah berteriak ke arah wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Mendengar ucapan tersebut Aomine membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "NANI?! OI JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriaknya pada Akashi.

"_SENSEIIIIII_!" teriak Akashi sambil berlari kebelakang wanita tersebut dengan mengeluarkan jurusan andalannya, air mata buaya.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut membetulkan posisi kaca matanya. "Aomine-kun, ikut aku sekarang ke ruang guru." Ucapnya dengan suara tegas.

"_Matte sensei_, i ... ini hanya kesalah pahaman." Ucap Aomine mencoba membela diri.

"Jelaskan itu di ruang guru Aomine-kun." Ucap wanita itu sambil menarik paksa telinga Aomine.

Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat kejadian tersebut. _'Itulah akibat dari menistaiku dan membolos latihan, Daiki.'_

**RnR**

"Akashi-kun kemana saja kau?" tanya Momoi ketika melihat Akashi baru kembali ke lapangan.

"Ah, _sumimasen senpai_. Tadi aku diminta membantu salah seorang _sensei_ untuk menangkap seorang murid mesum." Ucapnya dusta.

"_Souka_," – "Oh ya, apa kau tidak melihat Aomine-kun? Sejak tadi dia belum kembali."

Akashi menggeleng, "_Wakaranai._"

"Hmm, oh ya Akashi-kun, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa itu _senpai_?" tanya Akashi coretpura-puracoret sangat senang. _'Aku yakin kau sudah menyiapkan pakaian-pakaian nista untukku lagi kan Satsuki?'_

"Tadaaa!" ucap Momoi nyaring sambil memejeng sebuah baju pelayan restauran Cina di tangannya.

'_Sudah kuduga!' _Batin Akashi. "_Ano, senpai_, itu untuk apa?" tanya Akashi pura-pura polos.

"Tentu saja untuk kau pakai!" ucap gadis merah jambu itu dengan wajah riang tanpa merasa dosa menyuruh seorang laki-laki tulen mengenakan pakaian perempuan.

"_Wakatta senpai_, aku akan memakainya." Kata Akashi sambil mengambil baju nista itu dari tangan Momoi. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang loker klub basket mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka Akashi-kun mau dengan mudahnya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu." Ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disebelah Momoi.

Momoi pun terperanjat kaget, "Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau efek amnesia Akashi-kun separah itu. Tapi aku senang, dengan begini aku bisa melakukan apapun padanya." Ucap Momoi antusias.

_**-Sementara itu di ruang loker-**_

Bukannya mulai memakai baju nista tersebut Akashi malah mengeluarkan gunting dari dalam saku celananya. Dengan bringas ia mulai menggunting tiap helai kain dari baju laknat tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau meminjam baju ini dari klub drama, jadi kalau mereka tahu bajunya rusak seperti ini kau pasti akan kena marah dan harus menggunakan uang sakumu untuk menggantinya Satsuki. Khekhekhe~" ucap Akashi sambil tertawa setan.

Setelah puas menggunting baju tersebut hingga bentuknya terlihat abstrak, Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menekan tombol-tombol ponsel tersebut.

Beginilah isi dari hasil ketikan Akashi:

_**To : 08xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Subject : no subject**_

_**Ku beri tahu, baju yang kau pinjamkan pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu kini sudah hancur tan berbentuk. Aku sarankan sih kau segera melihat kebenarannya dan meminta ganti rugi pada gadis itu.**_

Kemudian ia kirimkan pesan singkat tersebut entah pada siapa, yang jelas itu pasti nomor handphone si ketua klub drama. (Jangan tanya gimana cara Akashi dapet nomornya, mungkin saja mereka mempunyai hubungan dekat. #no)

Beberapa saat setelah Akashi mengirimkan pesan tersebut seorang gadis berambut panjang silver pun masuk ke lapangan basket. Kedua bola mata _rubby_ nya segera mencari sosok bersurai merah jambu yang ia pinjamkan salah satu kostum klubnya.

"_Are_? Miyu ada apa datang ke sini? Tidak biasanya." Ucap Momoi sambil memasang tampang polos.

"Katakan, dimana kostum yang kau pinjam tadi?" tanya gadis silver tersebut _to the point_.

"Eh? _E ... to_."

"Cepat aku ingin melihatnya!" ucap si gadis silver agak membentak.

"Ha.. hai! Tunggu sebentar_._" Ucap Momoi seraya berlari menuju ruang loker untuk mengambil baju tersebut dari tangan sang kapten.

Ketika sampai di dalam ruangan tersebut Momoi hanya mendapatkan kekosongan, sang kapten sudah lenyap dari tempat tersbut. Kedua iris yang senada dengan warna rambunya itu kemudian menangkap benda berwarna merah diatas bangku panjang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui benda tersebut adalah kostum yang ia pinjam yang kini sudah dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan lagi dengan kata-kata.

'_Akashi-kun, teganya kau berbuat ini padaku.' _Batin Momoi yang kini sudah jatuh lemas di lantai.

Setelah itu Momoi kembali menemui gadis silver yang merupakan teman sekelasnya dari klub drama. Kalian bisa tahu bagaimana reaksi gadis itu ketika mengetahui kostum milik klubnya jadi hancur tak berbentuk. Marah? Ya dia sangat marah pada Momoi dan menarik Momoi keluar lapangan, entah mau dibawa kemana oleh gadis silver yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan itu jika sedang marah.

"Kasihan sekali Momochin." Ucap Mursakibara sambil melahap momoginya.

"Aku tidak menyangka sekolah kita memiliki murid perempuan seganas itu." Ucap Kise ngeri.

'_Mulai sekarang aku harus lebih berhati-hati pada gadis di sekolah ini.' _Batin Midorima sambil menaikan kaca matanya yang sedikit merosot.

**RnR**

"Kisechin apa kau melihat kantung plastik yang berisi semua _snack_ ku?" tanya Murasakibara yang kelihatannya hampir smaput gara-gara _snack-snack_ nya hilang ntah kemana.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin Midorimacchi yang menyimpannya." Ucap Kise yang kemudian melemparkan si benda bulat oranye ke dalam ring dan berhasil masuk dengan indahnya.

Si pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tidak normal itu pun segera menghampiri pemuda berkaca mata tersebut. "Ne, Midochin, apa kau melihat _snack-snack_ ku?"

Midorima yang tengah sibuk membungkus jari jemarinya menggunakan perban pun menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat. "Bukannya tadi ada di si ... ni, eh? Kok nggak ada?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kanan tempat dimana ia terduduk, namun tidak ada apa-apa di tempat tersebut.

"Mana aku tahu, makanya aku bertanya padamu Midochin." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Ah aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas aku tidak suka makan makanan seperti itu. Jadi jangan memiliki prasangka aku yang memakannya." Ucap pemuda hijau tersebut sambil membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

Murasakibara hampir putus asa, hanya tinggal satu orang yang belum ia tanyai, Kuroko. Namun jawaban yang sama lah yang ia terima dari pemuda berambut _baby blue_ tersebut. Tunggu, masih ada satu lagi, Akashi. Ya ngomong-ngomong tentang Akashi sejak tadi ia tidak berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Baru saja dipikirkan si pemuda bersurai merah itu pun muncul dari balik pintu. Dengan tampang lesu dan penuh pengharapan pada Akashi si pemuda berambut ungu itu pun berjalan mendekati si pemuda merah itu.

"Akachin, apa kau melihat _snack-snack_ ku?"

"_Snack-snack_ senpai?" ucap Akashi yang kini mencoba berpikir sambil berpose layaknya Oreki Hotarou dari Hyouka saat akan memecahkan kasus. "Ah! Apakah yang ada di dalam plastik berwarna putih?" lanjutnya yang sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu.

Mata Murasakibara berbinar. "Iya, iya yang itu! Jadi dimana plastik itu sekarang?"

Akashi menepuk bahu sebelah kanan Murasakibara sambil menundukkan kepala. "Maaf _senpai_, plastiknya tadi aku buang ke tungku pembakaran sampah dibelakang lapangan basket ini. Aku kira itu hanya sekumpulan plastik kosong. _Gomen ne, hontouni gomenasai senpai_. Hehe~" ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil seperti tak merasa bersalah, tanpa Murasakibara sadari ada sedikit seringaian licik dari bibir manis Akashi itu.

Mendengarnya Murasakibara langsung diam mematung di tempat. Kedua bola mata _violet_ nya kini terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca. "Bohong kan, _snack-snack_ ku tidak mungkin dibakar hidup-hidup kan?" gumamnya ngaco.

"_Gomensai senpai_." Ucap Akashi lagi.

"_SNACK–SNACK_KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Murasakibara yang kemudian terjatuh dan kejang-kejang di tempat.

"Murasakibara Kun/cchi!" teriak ketiga pemuda lainnya shock, sedangkan Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**RnR**

Setelah Murasakibara di ungsikan ke ruang kesehatan para pemuda yang jago basket itu pun kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka yang sebenarnya agak berbeda hari ini, karena beberapa dari teman mereka menghilang dan tak kunjung kembali, ditambah tak ada sang kapten yang memerintah mereka.

Ketenangan latihan mereka pun lagi-lagi terganggu ketika terdengar segerombolan hentakan kaki yang menuju ke arah lapangan tempat mereka latihan. Serentak mereka berempat pun menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing dan melemparkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup.

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu tersebut terbuka lebar dengan sangat kerasnya, terlihat lah segerombolan siswa perempuan di depan pintu tersebut dengan berbagai macam raut wajah. Ada yang masang tampang seperti banteng yang melihat benda berwarna merah, ada yang mewek, ada yang bengong, ada yang masang tampang yandere dan ada-ada yang lainnya. #lha

"I ... ini ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka semua melihat ke arahku?" ucap Kise yang kini sudah terdapat keringat segede biji nangka di wajahnya. Panik bercampur takut, itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini. kemudia ia lemparkan pandangannya pada ketiga temannya tersebut berharap minta bantuan, namun ketiganya malah melengos tak mau tahu. Kise pun mewek.

"Kise-kun! Jelaskan apa maksud dari foto ini?!" teriak salah satu gadis yang berdiri paling depan dari gerombolan gadis-gadis tersebut yang ternyata adalah para fansnya Kise.

"He? Foto apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kise benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Lihat sendiri!" ucap gadis itu lagi sambil melemparkan ponselnya yang berhasil dengan mulus mengenai wajah tampan Kise.

Sambil mengusap hidung mancungnya yang kesakitan karena terkena benda segi empat tersebut kise mulai melihat foto yang gadis itu bicarakan. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat _fake _foto tersebut sampai-sampai bola mata emasnya itu seperti ingin copot dan menggelinding dilantai.

Kise mematung di tempat, benda segi empat itu pun terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh di lantai. Karena penasaran Kuroko pun mengambil ponsel tersebut dan melihat isinya bersama Midorima dan Akashi.

'_Dafuq!_' batin Midorima dan Kuroko ketika melihat isi ponsel tersebut. Sedangkan Akashi biasa saja, toh memang dia yang membuat _fake_ foto tersebut dan menyebarkannya pada seluruh siswi di sekolahnya.

Oke, pasti pada penasaran kan itu foto apa? Nah itu fotonya Kise yang lagi bertelanjang dada sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis, tidak, lebih tepatnya gadis jadi-jadian, lebih tepatnya lagi adalah banci kaleng. Mau tau siapa? Yup! Bener! Jajang artis twitter yang nyamar jadi cewek pemirsah! Dan hasil editan Akashi itu terlihat sangat nyata tanpa ketahuan _fake_nya. (digampar sampe pingsan sama Kise)

"Percayalah, itu bukan aku!" ucap Kise yang akhirnya membuka suara untuk membela diri.

"Kami kecewa padamu Kise-kun, kau lebih memilih wanita jadi-jadian yang alay itu ketimbang kami!" ucap gadis tersebut dengn gaya dramatisnya.

"SERAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

Para gadis tersebut pun menyeruak masuk dengan brutal ke dalam lapangan dan menyerbu Kise yang tidak sempat melarikan diri. Sedangkan Midorima pun ikut terkena imbasnya, benda keberuntungannya ikut menjadi korban dan terinjak-injak. Belum lagi benda-benda yang melayang berkat lemparan gadis-gadis brutal tersebut berhasil mengenainya beberapa kali hingga ia pingsan. Untung lah Kuroko dan Akashi yang memang bertubuh kecil dapat selamat dari insiden mengerikan tersebut.

'_Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Menumbangkan dua target dalam satu kali strategi.' _Batin Akashi yang kini sudah tertawa setan sejadi-jadinya.

"Ne Tetsuya, sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang. Lagi pula hari sudah sore." Ucap Akashi seraya berjalan mendahului Kuroko menuju ruang loker untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka.

"Hai!" ucap Kuroko singkat sambil mengekor dibelakang pemuda besurai merah tersebut. _'Tunggu? Apa? Barusan Akashi-kun memanggilku Tetsuya? Masaka, Akashi-kun sejak awal memang tidak terkena Amnesia lagi, melainkan hanya pura-pura untuk membalas kejadian waktu itu. Itu lah sebab kejadian-kejadian janggal dan tidak terduga hari ini bisa terjadi. Jika benar begitu, berarti tinggal aku yang belum merasakan pembalasan dari akashi-kun.' _

Seketika Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, bola mata _aqua _miliknya menatap punggung Akashi yang makin jauh berada di depannya. Mengetahui Kuroko tidak lagi mengekor dibelakangnya Akashi pun menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu.

"_Doushitte_, Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

"A ... _ano_, _sumimasen_ Akashi-kun. Aku baru ingat kalau sore ini giliranku bertugas untuk piket kelas. Kalau begitu kau pulang duluan saja_, ja_!" ucap Kuroko yang langsung lari meninggalkan Akashi yang belum sempat membalas ucapannya. _'Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan akashi-kun lakukan padaku, membayangkannya saja membuat jantungku bergetar. Untuk jaga-jaga beberapa hari ke depan aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Akashi-kun dulu.'_

Akashi tersenyum ketika punggung kuroko semakin jauh dari pandangannya. "Kali ini kau berhasil selamat Tetsuya, aku yakin kau berbohong kan? Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku hanya berpura-pura dan merupakan dalang dari semua kejadian hari ini. Lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu seperti hari ini." Ucapnya disertai seringaian khas miliknya.

**~Owari~**

Hwaaaaaaaa!

Ternyata kepanjangan ya. sampe 10 lembar . DX

Ah ya sudahlah, yang penting udah selesai saya ketik. :3

Oh ya, Miyu itu OC saya, ya nggak apa ya kalo ada OC yang tiba-tiba ikut ngeksis. Habisnya mau gimana lagi, chara cewe di Kurobasu kan Cuma 3. .

Apa ada yang berpikir cewe silver itu Haizaki yang bertransgender? =w= #hush

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
